projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Airport Express
The is a special rapid transit line in the NotchRail network. Its main purpose is to provide an express train journey for tourists and airport users between the two airport stations (Arenaville Airport and Castlebrook), and Central, the hub of the NotchRail network. The line was formerly coded Line 09. It is coloured light grey on NotchRail maps and timetables. History Arenaville Airport opened in 2012. Buses were the only form of public transport until the opening of the Allandale Line, and Le Angel Line was extended and a station was built at the airport, in 2031 and 2032 respectively. The time it took to reach the airport from Central was deemed much too long by a majority of passengers to and from the airport. Passengers had to take a train on the City Line to Downtown, change trains for the Downtown Line, take the train to ChessCraft, change trains for the Airport Line, then take the train to the end of the line at the airport. The only other alternative was to take the Allandale Line, which took the same amount of time. A plan was devised to create a shortcut between the two stations which, by road, would take much less time. The Airport Express Line plan was originally intended to be a direct link between Central and the airport, travelling underground via Marrickville and Marrickville West, with the projected completion date as early as 2035. However, a section of the corridor contained several rooms used by the Marrickville Police Station. In 2036, three options were put forward by the police department: demolish the rooms, let the line surface near the police station, or move the corridor location and build around the rooms. The second and third options both proved unfeasible as the line was over-budget, long overdue, and the ground near the rooms was deemed unsafe for tunnelling. In the end, an agreement was made and Notchropolis Railways built a station for workers only at the police station. Work on the remaining section of the line to the airport continued soon after. The line was finally opened on September 12, 2040, in time for the September 16 Independence Day celebrations. Despite being over-budget, overdue by 5 years and costing more than any other line ($10.00 compared to less than $6.00 for other lines), the Airport Express enjoyed huge success and even overcrowding during its early runs due to the relatively low frequency (every 10 minutes). This was increased to every 5 minutes in 2045, along with a 25% price drop to $7.50. Police Station station closed in 2049 due to safety issues and the costs of running the station exceeding the patronage. In 2050, construction work started on a new airport in southern Notchropolis. Preparations were made to extend the line in time for the airport opening. Architectural feats were achieved during this time, especially with the construction of a long railway bridge stretching from Dellfield to Glasgow. Construction for the extension to the airport was finished one week before the grand opening. Castlebrook Airport opened on June 20, 2054, with a completed station. Opening History *September 12, 2040 - The original line, from Airport (now Arenaville Airport) to Central, with 2 stations, opens. *June 20, 2054 - An extension to Castlebrook Airport, with 1 new station, opens. Stations